Ilogico
by Danii Belliner Cullen
Summary: -Es ilógico- le grite- me amas y te acuestas con el. Me suena estupido que amanezcas en su cama deseándome. -No lo entiendes, esto es complicado. -Estas jugando conmigo, con el.


**Con Mucho Cariño Para Mi Twi-Manita Joha Es Con Todo Mi Cariño Para Ti :D**

**Ilógico.**

_Como siempre estaba caminando por entremedio de la gente que se movía al ritmo de la música, tratando de encontrar a alguien con quien pasaría esta noche. Pero todo iba mal, no había nadie que valiera la pena, todas estaban con parejas o simplemente no era de mi agrado, para no decir feas._

_Llegue a la barra donde Aquiles estaba sirviendo algunos tragos, le pedí un Whiskey y el me lo dio enseguida, eso era lo único bueno de ser el dueño del lugar, no tener que esperar para beber algo._

_Estaba moviendo mi vaso entre mis dedos, cuando una esencia a fresias y fresas me rodeo. El olor a cigarro y alcohol desapareció. Levante la vista y me encontré con los hermosos ojos color chocolate de una chica. _

_Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, para dejar paso a un vestido que tenia un escote dejándome ver el inicio de sus pechos. Mas abajo pude ver los muslos y piernas de la chica. Tenia una piel blanca, que se podía notar suave al tacto, unas ganas enormes de tocar su piel me llenaron._

_-¿Pase la prueba?- pregunto con una dulce voz._

_-No… es que bueno… solo… yo- ¿Qué me pasaba?_

_-Tranquilo, yo también te mire mucho antes de acercarme- me sonrió._

_-Entonces, ya que los dos nos quedamos mirando al otro ¿Te puedo invitar un trago?_

_-Claro._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Lo que tú pidas esta bien._

_Le hice señas a Aquiles, para pedir nuestros tragos. El volvió a los pocos minutos con una Vodka Atómico para la chica y otro Whiskey para mí._

_-Gracias- bebió de su trago._

_-Puedo saber ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte._

_-Bella._

_-Un gusto Bella, mi nombre es…_

_-Edward- dijo, y sonó muy bien dicho por ella- lo se, se quien eres._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Bueno debo conocer donde voy de fiestas y se que eres el dueño de este lugar. _

_-Entonces tu sabes de mi y yo no de ti._

_-Exacto- sonrió._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_-Si te lo digo ¿hace alguna diferencia?_

_-No, solo quería saber._

_-Bien._

_-Claro mientras no seas menor de edad, por que ahí si que tendría un problema._

_-Tranquilo, no soy menor de edad._

_-Bien._

_Terminamos de tomar nuestros tragos, Bella se levanto me tendió la mano, la cual por supuesto no negué y caminamos hacia la pista de baile._

_Sus manos se envolvieron en mi cuello, mientras las mías se fueron hasta sus caderas. _

_Comenzamos a movernos de manera sensual, apegados uno al otro. Sus curvas chocaban contra mi cuerpo, haciendo fricción entre nosotros, algo que no estaba ayudando a hacer esto como debía._

_Bella se giro, para comenzar a mover su caderas de un lado a otro, así en el proceso rozar su trasero contra mi miembro, lo cual me estaba excitando. La sujete de las caderas y la apegue a mi cuerpo, me acerque a su oído y susurre._

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-Quiero que caigas ante mi encanto._

_-Eso no es necesario, lo había hecho solo con verte._

_Se giro y me sonrió._

_-Entonces ¿Qué esperas? ¿Me besaras?_

_No le dije nada, solo tome su cara entre mis manos y la bese de una manera hambrienta, mis labios rudos sobre los suyos. No era momento de ser delicados, ella lo había pedido y se lo estaba concediendo._

_Sus manos en mi cabello, jalaban de el haciendo que jadeos salieran de entre mis labios._

_Mi lengua entro en la boca de Bella, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo. Sabia exquisitamente bien, sus labios eran como un manjar que nunca había probado._

_Mis manos bajaron por sus brazos, se fueron a su espalda y la atraje a mi cuerpo. Ella soltó un jadeo, para volverme a besar. _

_No se cuanto tiempo pasamos devorando nuestros labios, pero no me quería separar de ella. Todo a mi alrededor había desaparecido, no escuchaba la música, no sentía a la gente, que debía rodearnos, solo éramos ella y yo._

_-Vamonos- le dije._

_Ella asintió, y sin pensarlo mucho, la tome de la mano para tirar de ella por entre la gente. La lleve hasta la parte de atrás, salimos por la puerta de empleados y caminamos a mi auto. _

_Antes de abrirle la puerta, ella me empujo contra el auto y devoro mis labios, sus manos subieron mi polera y tocaron mi abdomen. No me aguante mucho y gire nuestros cuerpos para atraparla contra el auto. _

_Mis manos viajaron a sus muslos, subiendo un poco el vestido, tocando su piel suave. Bella soltó un gemido cuando mi mano paso por sobre su centro. Volvió a besarme, pero sabía que aquí no era el lugar._

_Me separe de ella, le abrí la puerta del auto y ella se subió, camine a mi lado y cuando estuve arriba, no demore nada en encender mi auto y conducir a mi departamento._

_Chocamos con una de las paredes mientras intentaba llegar a mi habitación. Bella tenia sus piernas envueltas en mis caderas, mis manos la sujetaban del trasero y mis labios estaban sobre su cuello. _

_Entre en mi habitación, deje a Bella en el suelo, ella saco mi polera en el momento que nos separamos y sus manos recorrieron mi piel. Yo fui a la parte trasera de su vestido y lo desabroche, este cayo a nuestros pies, dejando a Bella delante de mi solo en ropa interior. _

_Nos volvimos a besar con hambre, caminamos hasta la cama, donde ella cayó de espaldas y yo me coloque sobre ella. Mis labios fueron a su cuello, besando, mordiendo, succionando, todo a tu paso. _

_Bella soltaba gemidos, que solo hacían que me prendiera mas y mas._

_Lleve mis manos a la parte trasera de su espalda, Bella se levanto un poco y pude desabrochar su brasier, dejando a la vista sus redondos pechos._

_No me hice esperar y apreté uno de sus pechos con mi mano y el otro fue devorado por mi boca, sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Apretaba su pezón con mis dedos igual como lo hacían mis labios. _

_-Ed…Edward… Dios… no me t…tortures- dijo Bella entrecortado._

_Yo la mire y volví a besarla. Ella nos hizo girar para quedar sobre de mi, se sentó a horcajadas en mis caderas y comenzó a besar mi cuello, igual como yo lo había hecho, beso, mordió y succiono mi piel. No podía dejar de jadear ante sus movimientos. _

_Mordió uno de mis pezones lo que me hizo gemir, siguió bajando por mi abdomen, lamiendo y mordiendo todo a su paso. _

_Desabrocho mis pantalones y de un solo movimiento me dejo sin ropa, desnudo ante ella. _

_Mi miembro totalmente erecto por la excitación. Ella sonrió al verme y antes de que dijera algo, llevo sus manos a el y me dio un apretó. Un gemido salio de mis labios. _

_Comenzó a masturbarme, yo solo me aferraba a la cama, por que esta mujer me estaba haciendo sentir demasiado bien. _

_Abrí mis ojos- que no se cuando había cerrado- al sentir su lengua pasar por mi miembro, la mire y ella solo sonrió, para meter mi pene dentro de su boca. Eso me hizo gemir. _

_Comenzó a succionar, lamer, mientras se movía por su extensión, yo tenia las sabanas entre mis manos tratando de aferrarme a algo. Ella continuaba con su movimiento, cuando ya no pude soportar más._

_-Bella… d…detente… ya… no aguanto- dije entre cortado._

_-Solo déjate ir- dijo sobre mi miembro y lo volvió a meter en su boca._

_No fue mucho lo que aguante, y me deje ir en la boca de Bella. Ella recibió todo, se levanto limpiando la comisura de sus labios._

_-Te gusto hacerme sufrir, ahora es tu turno._

_La tome de la muñeca y la volví a recostar en mi cama, junte nuestros labios y podía sentir mi sabor en ella, eso hizo que mi miembro comenzara a reaccionar. Comencé a bajar por su cuerpo, jugué un poco con sus pechos, antes de seguir descendiendo. _

_Luego baje hasta sus rodillas donde subí por sus muslos besando todo lo que podía, tome sus pantaletas del elástico y comencé a bajarla dejando a mi vista, su muy húmedo centro. _

_Me acerque a el y sople sobre su centro, el cuerpo de Bella se arqueo sobre la cama, mientras gemía. _

_Mi lengua fue directo a su clítoris mientras comenzaba a succionar, los gemidos de Bella se hicieron mas intenso. Mi boca succionaba todo lo que podía. _

_Introduje uno de mis dedos en su centro, ella soltó un gemido más alto y comencé a bombear, mi boca no dejaba de succionar su clítoris. Otro dedo fue añadido al primero y los gemidos eran más fuertes. _

_-Edward… ya… ya no… aguanto._

_-Déjate venir- dije._

_Moví mis dedos un poco mas rápido, comencé a succionar más fuerte y Bella exploto, un gemido ronco salio de sus labios y su espalda de arqueo. Limpie todo los residuos de Bella antes de volver a colocar sobre ella y besarla. _

_Sus manos en mi cabello, y las mías en sus costados subiendo y bajando por ellos. _

_Estire una de mis manos a la mesita de noche y tome un preservativo. Rápido me lo coloque y me acomode entre las piernas de Bella. _

_Mientras nos besábamos mi miembro iba entrando en su cuerpo. Era tan estrecha que el placer era mucho. _

_Cuando la unión fue completa, comencé a moverme de manera lenta disfrutando el momento. Nuestros gemidos no se hicieron esperar y era lo único que podía escuchar. _

_Bese a Bella, mientras aumentaba la velocidad. Las piernas de Bella se envolvieron en mis caderas haciendo un mayor acercamiento y una mejor sensación. _

_Comencé a moverme mas rápido, Bella gemía en mi oído lo que era excitante. Sus uñas se enterraban en mi espalda. _

_Lleve mis manos al cabecero de la cama, para moverme aun mas rápido. Bella gemía, yo gemía._

_Un nudo en mi vientre se comenzó a formar, y sin poderlo detener los dos explotamos en un gran orgasmo. El ultimo gemido salio del cuerpo de Bella. _

_Me deje caer sobre ella, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Ella estaba en las mismas. Sus piernas y brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo._

_Me deje caer a su lado, me levante y fui al baño a quitarme el preservativo. Volví a la cama, donde Bella un respiraba entrecortado, me recosté a su lado, la abrace por la cintura y nos tape con las sabanas. _

_Esta había sido por mucho la mejor de las experiencias._

_Muy rápido comencé a dormirme, sentía las manos de Bella recorrer mi pecho lo que me relajaba aun más._

_-Buenas noches Edward- dijo bajito- gracias por esto- creo que dijo y todo se volvió negro._

_._

-Edward, Edward- dijo Jasper- vuelve hermano.

Volví a realidad, estaba en mi club, donde había mucha gente que bailaba al ritmo de la música. Jasper me miraba divertido, y yo no entendía que pasaba. Hace solo unos momentos estaba con Bella y ahora.

-¿Aun soñando hermano?- pregunto Jasper.

-Yo… no lo se.

-Esa chica te tiene mal Edward, no puedo creer que te tenga pensando en ella siempre.

-No estaba pensando en ella- mentí.

-Si, claro.

-De verdad.

-Edward eres mi hermano te conozco.

-Bien si pensaba en ella, pero mejor lo olvido.

-Has dicho eso cada noche y ya paso un mes de la última vez que lo viste, Edward olvídala.

No respondí, Jasper tenia razón, debía olvidarla, pero ¿Cómo? Se metió muy dentro de mí y ahora no había forma de sacarla.

Tome el vaso de Whiskey que estaba a mi lado y camine a la oficina.

Había recordado la primera vez que estuve con Bella.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente ella ya no estaba, no había dejo ni una nota, ni su teléfono. Simplemente se fue.

Todos los días esperaba verla en el club, pero ella nunca vino.

Luego un día, me había juntado con Jasper, para contarle lo que esta chica me había hecho, ya que no dejaba de pensar en ella. Estábamos en un café cuando la vi pasar, sin pensarlo me levante de mi asiento y salí para buscarla. Camine algunas calles cuando me detuve al verla con un chico alto, moreno, al cual tenía abrazado y estaba besado.

No lo podía creer tenia novio y yo que solo podía pensar en ella. Resignado me gire y me volví donde Jasper.

Paso un mes desde esa vez que la había visto en la calle, cuando volvió a aparecer en el club. No podía creer que estuviera ahí y sola.

Me pidio bailar y yo me negaba, no dure mucho y fui a bailar con ella. Mientras bailábamos, le dije que la había visto con el chico y le pregunte quien era. Sin inmutarse dijo que era su novio.

Me enoje mucho al ver como respondía, como si no fuera importante. La tome de un brazo y la lleve hasta la oficina para poder conversar.

_-¿Qué te crees? Venir a mi club y engatusarme para después irte con tu novio._

_-No lo entiendes- dijo._

_-Claro que no. Te acostaste conmigo y fue espectacular, para después irte con tu novio._

_-Ya te dije, no entiendes._

_-¿Cómo quieres que entienda si no te explicas?_

_Sin pensarlo, tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese, de una manera ruda, mostrando que estaba molesto. _

Claro no salio como quería y termine haciéndola mía sobre mi escritorio, para que después ella, solo se vistiera y me dejara ahí con las dudas.

Pasaron dos semanas y ella volvió a mí, no quería verla, tenía que olvidarla, pero su cuerpo me llamaba y volvimos a ir a mi departamento. Esa noche sentí algo distinto, no era solo sexo, había algo más.

Estuvimos abrazados sobre mi cama desnudos, conversamos de muchas cosas. Ella me contó de su vida de sus sueños y yo le conté los míos. Cuando tocamos el tema de los novios, ella se tenso al preguntarle por su novio. Dijo que no quería hablar de eso, yo quería preguntar, pero me convenció de lo contrario al sentarse sobre mí y comenzar todo de nuevo.

Cada noche nos veíamos en el club, o ella me llamaba para juntarnos en alguna parte. Así estuvimos un mes.

Pero un día no pude más y explote después de haber hecho el amor, por que ya no era solo sexo ocasional.

_-Es ilógico- le grite- me amas y te acuestas con el. Me suena estupido que amanezcas en su cama deseándome._

_-No lo entiendes, esto es complicado._

_-Estas jugando conmigo, con el._

_-Edward por favor, no me hagas esto._

_-Entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga? Estoy confundido._

_-No te puedo explicar esto, pero solo debes saber que te amo._

_-No lo se Bella, no puedo creer que puedas estar con los dos, si dices amarme, déjalo._

_-No es tan simple._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Es complicado._

_-Pero yo te amo, déjalo._

_-No puedo._

_-Bien entonces si no puedes vete, no te quiero ver. No mientras no te decidas._

_Ella me miro triste, pero tomo sus cosas y se vistió, para después ir se._

Después de ese día, me llamo varias veces diciendo que quería hablar conmigo, que me explicaría todo, pero yo simplemente no podía, recordé que esa vez por teléfono le dije, que no sabia para que me llamaba si estaba en la cama de el y le corte.

Llamo varias veces después, pero no conteste, solo dejaba que pasara al buzón de voz.

De la última vez que la vi, habían pasado un mes. Sabia que aun estaba con su novio, por lo que yo ya no haría nada si ella no hacia algo, no podía ser solo un juguete para ella. La amaba y si ella no a mi, debía olvidarla.

Mi celular vibro sobre el escritorio, lo tome y era Bella. Después de una semana había vuelto a llamar.

Decidido a mandarla lejos, conteste.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo.

-No, tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-Vamos Edward, de verdad debo explicarte mucho- pido.

-Tengo una idea mejor- dije.

-¿Qué?

-Juntémonos.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, pero esta vez será la ultima, después tu te olvidaras de mi y yo de ti. Será como la despedida, sin sentimientos de por medio.

-Edward no…

-Eso o nada- dije.

-Bien- suspiro- ¿Cuándo y donde?

-En mi departamento, en la tarde.

-Ok.

-Aunque Bella sigo creyendo que esto es ilógico, te amo, me amas deberías dejarlo.

-Edward sobre eso…

-Mañana nos vemos- interrumpí- será la despedida- y corte.

No sabia si era lo que debía hacer pero tenia que olvidarla, solo una vez mas y seria nuestro adiós.

Tome mi chaqueta, me la coloque, busque las llaves de mi auto y salí de la oficina. Fui donde Jasper, quien esta noche estaba a cargo de la barra, para decirle que me iba.

-Jasper me voy- le grite por la música.

-Bien, yo me quedo hasta el final.

-Gracias.

-Por nada, aparte debo quedarme alguna vez, somos socios en esto.

Le sonreí sin ánimos y me gire para salir por la puerta trasera.

Iba conduciendo hacia mi casa, el semáforo se puso en rojo y un gran cartel que mostraba la ciudad de Roma, me dio una idea.

Era momento de viajar, debía irme si la quería olvidar, un viaje por el mundo podía ser una buena idea. Lejos de ella, con otro aire y otras personas, me la sacarían de la cabeza, claro que también podría hacer mi ultimo movimiento.

Me desperté temprano en la mañana, me tome una taza de café y me fui al aeropuerto, compraría los pasajes para mi viaje, así no podría arrepentirme de mi decisión.

Cuando elegí el destino, día del viaje, que seria dentro de una semana para dejar todo arreglado y hora, volví a mi departamento.

Iba saliendo del ascensor, cuando me encontré con Bella apoyada en la puerta de mi departamento.

Tenia puesto una jeans desgastador oscuros, una blusa verde dejando ver el inicio de sus pechos, el cabello afirmando en una coleta, con algunas mellas sueltas y unos zapatos taco alto.

¿Qué hacia aquí tan temprano? No eran mas de las dos y yo la esperaba para después de las seis.

-Hola Edward- levanto la vista.

Tenía sus ojos rojos y unas grandes ojeras, pero no quise preguntarle por que estaba así y solo la salude.

-Hola.

Abrí la puerta del departamento, deje espacio para que pasara ella primero. Entro en el departamento, que rápidamente se veía distinto con ella en el. Cerré la puerta y nos quedamos mirando.

-¿Por qué estas aquí tan temprano? Pensé que llegarías mas tarde.

-Nunca me dijiste a que hora.

-¿Esperaste mucho?

-No, unos diez minutos.

No sabia que decirle esto era incomodo. El ambiente estaba tenso y era obvio el ¿Por qué?

Yo le había dicho que esta será nuestra despedida, la última vez juntos y tanto si ella me amaba o no, era doloroso para los dos.

-¿Quieres algo de beber o comer?- rompí el silencio.

-Un jugo estaría bien.

-Ok.

Fui a la cocina y saque una botella de jugo del refrigerador, lo estaba echando en un vaso, cuando unos pequeños brazos me envolvieron mi cintura.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto Edward? No es necesario.

-Claro que lo es- puse mis manos sobre las de ella.

-Nos estas haciendo sufrir a los dos.

-La única que hace sufrir eres tú. Tú, no te decides con quien estar.

-Es complicado, de verdad que lo es.

-Explícame- demande.

-¿Ahora quieres que te explique? Será nuestra últimas vez juntos, no quiero arruinarlo diciendo esto, por que nada cambiara.

Me gire para mirarla. Sus ojitos estaban tristes, tenia ganas de llorar, pero se contenía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese.

Primero era lento tierno, pero al entrar en contacto con su lengua, un fuego en mi interior se prendió y termino acorralada contra el refrigerados.

Mis labios bajaron por su cuello, lamiendo y succionando todo a su paso. Mis manos estaban dentro de su blusa, la cual estaba estorbando como toda la ropa.

Bella trataba de desabrochar mi camisa, pero le era imposible con mi cuerpo pegado al de ella. Así que no encontró nada mejor que tirar de la tela para romper los botones y dejar mi piel expuesta.

Sus manos recorrían mi pecho y mi abdomen, mis manos recorrían su espalda y las baje para tomarla del trasero y que envolviera sus piernas en mi cadera.

La lleve hasta el mueble donde la senté, para continuar besando su piel, desabroche su blusa para dejarla caer. Estaba sin brasier lo que me prendió mucho más.

Mi boca fue a su pecho, donde succiono sus erectos pezones. Bella gemía ante mis movimientos.

Me atrajo de vuelta a sus labios, y sus manos fueron a mi pantalón, el cual desabrocho y dejo caer. Me lo saque de los piel, volví a tomar a Bella del trasero y me fui con ella hacia mi habitación. En el camino nuestros besos aumentaban.

La deje caer sobre la cama, para sacar sus pantalones, junto con sus pantaletas y dejarla completamente desnuda ante mí.

Me coloque sobre ella, para volverla a besar. Mis labios descendieron por su cuello, llegando a su pecho, su abdomen y encontrarme con su centro. Podía oler su excitación desde ahí.

Pase mi lengua por su centro, a lo que Bella gimió, volví a repetir la misma acción y ella volvió a gemir. Mi lengua jugaba con su clítoris y mis dedos entraron en ella de un solo golpe, haciendo que su espalda de arqueara.

Comencé a mover mis dedos dentro de ella, sensuales gemidos salían de sus labios, mi lengua no dejaba su clítoris tranquilo y cuando lo apreté entre mis labios, el orgasmos la lleno. Un fuerte gemido salio de su boca y se dejo ir.

Me limpie la boca mientras, mi otra mano bajaba mi bóxer, me coloque sobre ella, la volví a besar y de una sola estocada entre en ella.

Los dos soltamos un fuerte gemidos, para volvernos a besar mientras mis movimientos eran lentos y profundos.

-Mas Edward- dijo Bella entre cortada.

Comencé a moverme mas fuerte, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos cerrados, el rubor en sus mejillas, era la imagen mas sexy que hubiera visto.

-Dime… Bella. El… te lo….hace como yo- pregunte como pude- ¿dejas… que… te toque… como yo?

-No- gimió en mi oído- solo… tu… me tocas… de esta… manera- otro gemido salio de sus labios.

No sabia si creerle lo que me decía, pero sentía que era verdad.

Coloque mis frente sobre la suya, mirando directo a sus ojos. Sus uñas se enterraban en mi espalda, mientras mis movimientos nos acercaban al final.

-Te amo- dije cuando el orgasmo nos embargo.

Caí sobre ella tratando de recuperar el aire.

Ella respiraba entrecortadamente, pero me abrazo mas, sin romper nuestro contacto.

Tenía mi cara escondida en el cuello de Bella, tratando de recordar lo que mas pudiera su olor, su fragancia que era única.

Me deje caer al lado de Bella, para liberarla de mi peso. De inmediato ella en volvió sus brazos en mi torso, para colocar su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-También te amo- dijo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por mucho tiempo, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. Del calor que ella desprendía hacia mi cuerpo.

-Tengo que contarte la verdad- dijo Bella.

-No- murmure.

-Por favor, debes entender por que estoy con el, aun cuando te amo.

-No quiero escuchar, no quiero que arruines nuestro último momento junto.

-No debe ser el ultimo- dijo Bella- podemos vernos siempre que queramos.

-Y ¿Yo seguir siendo el otro?

-No eres el otro, eres el más importante para mí.

-Puede ser, pero no puedo ser tu novio, no puedes quedarte siempre conmigo, te tengo que compartir con el.

-Déjame explicarte por que no puedo dejar a Jacob.

-¡No!- me levante de la cama, colocándome mi bóxer.

-Por favor- rogó.

Fui hasta mi chaqueta y saque los dos boletos de avión. Me volví a acercar donde Bella y le pase uno.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto.

-Son boletos de avión, me voy de viaje.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- se envolvió en la sabana.

-Debo alegarme de ti, si no seguiré sufriendo.

-No me amas ¿verdad?

-Ese es el problema, te amo más de lo que debería, pero tú no te decides por mí y no puedo vivir así.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunto.

-Dentro de una semana, tengo que informarle a Jasper de mi viaje y dejar todo a su cargo.

-No te vayas- dijo llorando- me dejaras sola.

-Te puedes ir conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Ese boleto es tuyo, si me amas como dices ese día te iras conmigo a recorrer el mundo, como siempre lo soñaste.

-Edward no puedo.

-Tienes tiempo para pensarlo.

-No puedo dejar todo y solo irme.

-Conmigo no te faltara nada y lo sabes.

-No puedo dejar a Jacob.

-¿Por qué siempre lo recuerdas?- me levante de golpe de la cama.

-Por que es importante, si supieras el por que, no me harías esto.

-Ya lo sabes tienes una semana para decidir y si no olvídame, como yo lo haré contigo.

Tome mi ropa y entre en el baño, antes de que Bella me viera llorar.

Sabia que podía haber escuchado por que estaba con el, pero no quería, no quería saber sus motivos, solo quería que se quedara conmigo, que estuviera por siempre a mi lado y si ella no se decidía, tenia este viaje para comenzar de cero.

Escuche como la puerta del departamento era cerrada con fuerza y supe que se había ido, ahora tendría una larga semana en la que sabría su decisión.

Los días pasaron lentos, le informe a Jasper de mi viaje, el dijo que me apoyaba y si eso me servia para olvidar a Bella, estaba de acuerdo. Claro no le había dicho que la había invitado y aun debía saber si aceptaba.

El día de viaje era hoy, ya tenia mis maletas en el auto de Jasper, quien me iría a dejar.

Mire por ultima vez mi departamento, todos lo recuerdos llegaron a mi mente. Nuestra primera vez juntos aquí, los días posteriores y todo el tiempo que ella venia aquí.

Decidido a dejar todo atrás, cerré la puerta y baje.

El viaje al aeropuerto fue en silencio, Jasper solo dijo dos cosas y nada más. Yo solo iba preocupado de que Bella nunca llegaría y quedaría esperándola por siempre.

-Adiós hermano, cuídate- se despidió Jasper.

-Tu igual cuídate, cuida a Alice y dile a nuestros padres que después lo llamo.

-Claro.

Nos dimos un abrazo y yo me fui al lugar donde debía esperar por mi avión.

Pase todo el tiempo mirando, esperando ver a Bella, pero ella no estaba por ningún lugar. Ella no vendría, me dijo mi conciencia.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 245 con destino a Roma, por favor de abordar el avión.

Tome mi bolso que tenia en el suelo y camine hacia donde estaba la entrada para el avión. Entregue mi boleto, la azafata me sonrió y entre.

Busque mi lugar en el avión, me senté en el rincón, para así poder mirar hacia fuera.

Mire el asiento junto a mi y me di cuenta de que viajaría solo, ella no había llegado. Volví mi vista a la ventanilla y observe los demás aviones.

-¿Pensabas viajar sin mi?- dijo una voz muy conocida.

Me gire para encontrar a Bella sonriendo, sus mejillas estaban coloradas por lo que supuse que había corrido. Se sentó junto a mí y yo aun no podía decir nada.

-¿Dirás algo?

-Viniste- fue lo único que salio de mis labios.

-Te amo, no podía perderte de esta manera.

-¿Qué paso con el?

-Le dije la verdad, y el me entendió. Tampoco estaba enamorado de mí.

-No entiendo- dije.

-Tu no me dejaste explicarte- sonrió Bella.

-Ahora quiero saber- demande.

-Jacob y yo, nos conocemos desde muy pequeños y nuestros padres eran grandes amigos. Cuando el padre de Jacob murió, Charlie mi padre quedo a su cuidado. Pasaron los años y nosotros comenzamos una relación y cuando mi padre se enfermo, antes de morir nos hizo prometer seguir juntos. Pero yo te conocí a ti, la primera noche que hablamos no fue la primera vez que te vi, ya lo había hecho antes y aunque no lo creas me enamore de ti, pero tenia esa promesa con mi padre que no podía romper. Por eso solo te veía en las noches o algunas veces en las tarde, trataba de que Jacob no se diera cuenta, aunque el ultimo tiempo preguntaba por que ya no me quería acostar con el o no dejaba que me besaba- me hirvió la sangre al escuchar eso- hable con el hace dos días, y el también me confeso que tenia a otra persona a la cual amaba, decidimos terminar por la paz, le conté de tus planes y me dijo que viniera, que no te podía dejar ir. Llegue tarde por que Jacob se demoro en sacar el auto del estacionamiento.

-¿El te trajo? – pregunte sorprendido.

-Si, ya te dije, el me quiere, pero como amiga y si me puede hacer feliz lo haría.

-¡Oh Bella!- la abrace- no sabes lo feliz que soy de tener aquí.

-También estoy feliz de estar contigo.

-Te amo- dije antes de besarla.

-También te amo- murmuro sobre mis labios.

El avión despego, y así comencé una nueva vida con la mujer que amo.

**¿Les Gusto? Quiero Saber xD Asi Que Si Pueden Dejen Un Review :D **

**La Historia Se Me Ocurrio de Una Cancion Ilogico (Es De Reggaeton Ni Me Pregunten Por Que La Escuche) Por Si La Quieren Buscar :D Llevaba Dias Dandole Vuelta y Ayer Se Me Ocurrio Escribirla, Espero Que Les Gustara. No Me Demore Nada xD **

**Gracias Por Leer :D Saludos Danii.**


End file.
